


Without Love

by Hanajimasama



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blossoming Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Reader Insert, Romance, implied female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: From my tumblr box open for '50 Ways To Say “I Love You”'
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader, Basil Hawkins/Reader, Charlotte Daifuku/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 81





	1. Akainu: You don’t have to pretend with me

**Akainu - 44 “You don’t have to pretend with me”**

In all the time you had spent with Sakazuki, you had come to figure out his facial expressions. Which to most people looked exactly the same: angry, annoyed and very angry. The subtle wrinkle of his nose when a Celestial Dragon said something completely stupid. The softness in his eyes when he carefully trimmed his flourishing bonsai or when he spoke to you. The gentle tug of a smile at his lips when you brought him tea or visited him at headquarters.

Today was an odd day. It started off as normal. You and Sakazuki had breakfast together, quietly enjoying eachothers company. You kissed his cheek as he left the house. “I’ll come and visit on my lunch.” you said with a smile, he nodded in response setting his hat on as he left. No hats on in the house was one of his golden rules. You watched him go and set to getting yourself ready. Being Fleet Admiral Sakazuki was always out before you. One day you would like to have a rest day with him but that was not meant to be. 

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Once your patrol was done, it was lunchtime and you were excited to see Sakazuki, hurrying through the long corridors of the headquarters and up an ungodly amount of stairs, you finally arrived at the fleet admirals office. The marines at the door recognised you and let you in. Sakazuki was still labouring over various documents, not even glancing up at his visitor.

“Saka-chan~” you called playfully, finally he looked up at you but you saw no softness in his eyes or slight smile on his lips. “It’s time for lunch.” you reminded, holding up the prepared bentos you had cooked this morning. 

“Yes. Let me clear a space.” he grumbled, setting his hands on his desk to push himself up. That was the next telltale sign that something was wrong. You never ate at his desk, rather out on the balcony or at the coffee table if the weather outside was bad. You tilted your head curiously at him. 

“Is everything okay?” you asked, setting the bento boxes down on the space he had cleared. You opened the boxes up and set his chopsticks beside his lunch.

“Of course.” he replied sharply. You watched him with eagle eyes from over your own lunch. He didn’t take his hat or gloves off to eat nor did he comment on his favourite delicacies being included within today's menu. You simply nodded, if he wasn’t up for talking pressing him about the matter would just push him further away. So you simply kept him company for lunch and kissed his cheek softly as you left for the rest of your shift. 

He always kept his guard up. He never asked for help or told you if anything was wrong and that really hurt sometimes: did he not trust you? 

Though you knew deep down he didn’t tell you things to keep you safe but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Instead you made sure to be there when he needed you. Even if it felt like all you could do was offer him love and succor and well cooked food. A fleet admiral had to keep up his strength after all. So you decided on that. After your shift finished, you headed back to your home and started preparing a good hearty meal containing lots of Sakazuki’s favourite foods. You went with a sukiyaki, that would warm him up after a long day. 

You’d set the table, everything was running smoothly, rice almost finished cooking and the sukiyaki ready to do. You perked up at the sound of the door opening and you rushed to greet him. “Welcome home.” you smiled warmly, watching him hang his coat up by the door. “Dinner is almost ready.” you announced, heading back to the kitchen. 

Sakazuki entered the kitchen and sat at the table. His hat still firmly on his head. Bringing all the dishes to the table and spooning the rice into the sakura printed bowl, you glanced up at him. “Is everything alright?” you asked, hoping for another answer.

“Of course.” he replied curtly. This time you sighed deeply. Standing beside him you removed his hat and kissed the top of his head, before guiding his head into your chest. 

“Hush.” you cooed, stroking his short hair “You don’t have to pretend with me” you whispered, nuzzling his hair “I can tell something is wrong. You didn’t take your hat off..or your gloves..and your shirt is inside out..” you pointed out. You smiled when you felt Sakazuki finally respond and wrap his arms around you. 

“My sweet warrior has quite the observation haki.” Sakazuki mumbled into your chest, still savouring your embrace. 

“I don’t need haki for that my little volcano..” you smiled, “you have a very strict routine and you’ve been very absentminded today.” You chuckled.

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” he pulled away to bow his head, “I meant to keep you safe-”

“I know that but please. Don’t shoulder the burden alone. I’m here to help you.” you scratched at his thin beard, watching him close his eyes contently “now, let's eat before it goes cold and you can relax properly.” 

“Perhaps you should be fleet admiral.” he said with his usual flat tone but there was a smile tugging at his lips, you knew how he meant it to sound. You shook your head quickly,

“I’ll let you keep that barrel of fun.” you grinned, “Keeping track of Garp’s family sounds a little too stressful.” you heard Sakazuki groan at the mere mention of Garp’s name. “I’ll take it, his grandson is being a handful as always?” the grumble you got in return, signalled you were right and he didn’t wish to continue that conversation any further. “Would you like some warm sake after dinner?” you asked. Sakazuki stopped mid mouthful and nodded. 

“That would be welcome.” he said.  _ He’s so cute when he gets excited. _ You smiled happily. Just the little things in Sakazuki’s gestures let you know he was happy. 

The secret little things only you noticed.


	2. Corazon - Shut up and kiss me

**Cora** \- 40 “Shut up and kiss me

Your heart hurt terribly as you ambled through the bustling streets of Dressrosa. You and Corazon had an argument about his involvement with Doflamingo. You were concerned for his safety but Corazon was adamant his brother would never bring harm to him. His brother made you anxious, you had seen his violence first hand but then you saw how different he was with his  _ family.  _ So you were safe..for a time but for how long?

It still left you feeling on edge all the time. Should the  _ young master _ ever find out about Corazon’s double dealings, family or not he would rain down his fury upon him. All you wanted was to take Corazon and sweet little Law away from this place. Go back to the marines where you all would be safe. 

You half screamed as someone barreled into you sending you both tumbling to the ground. Opening your eyes you found yourself in Corazon’s arms, his coat practically engulfing your frame. “Cora-” he smiled at you sheepishly and helped you to your feet, his hand taking a gentle hold of yours, rolling his thumb across your knuckles. “Cora..” using his devil fruit powers he summoned a bubble around the pair of you creating your own little world. 

“I’m sorry.” he said quietly “I know you were just worried..I know but-” Corazon looked at you with sadness in his eyes “You know why I can’t leave..you’d be in even more danger!” his voice got louder as he grabbed your shoulders, his hands trembling “and I’d hate myself if I let anything happen to you..” his eyes welled up with tears. You smiled, reaching into your pocket for tissues dabbing at his eyes,

“Don’t cry silly, you’ll ruin your makeup.” you said with a soft smile “I know we’re not in the easiest of situations but..I don’t want you to get hurt playing so close to the fire-”

Corazon looked alarmed and checked himself over quickly “I’m not on fire again am I?” he asked frantically, making you laugh loudly. You reached up to grab one of the long ties of his hat tugging on it pulling him down a little closer to your height.

“Shut up and kiss me.” you said, leaning up to close the gap. Corazon didn’t need telling twice as he cupped your face so gently and pressed his lips against yours. 

“Gross. Do you need to do that in public?” you glanced down to see Law grimacing at you both “It’s gross.” he reiterated. You smiled brightly and moved to scoop Law up in your arms making the child squirm suddenly “Let go!” he yelled as you nuzzled his face playfully,

“Law! Good timing, we were going to get something to eat.” Corazon announced happily, swiping Law’s hat to ruffle his black hair playfully. You saw hope in his crimson eyes, hope that one day the three of you could live as a family somewhere out of Doflamingo's birdcage. Corazon grinned and hugged the pair of you, earning protests from Law who was squished between you both. “One day-” he whispered “now food. I’m starving.” Spinning around with you both in his arms only for his token clumsiness to kick in and he tripped seemingly on nothing, landing in a heap with you two still in his protective embrace. 

As much as Corazon wanted to protect you both...So did you want to protect him even if all you could do was stand by his side. “I love you so much Cora.” you said, kissing his cheek. Law grimaced again “I love you too Law~” you added with a smile kissing his forehead. Law huffed and pulled his white spotted hat over his eyes grumbling about you both being so embarrassing. 

_ One day.. _


	3. Daifuku - You’re the only reason I’m coming back

Daifuku was a busy man and you were used to him being home late or having to go to work. His position made it difficult for him to take a break properly but no matter how late it got, he always came home. He never stayed a night outside of your home. Though that never used to be so. The servants in the manor told you how Daifuku used to spend very little time in his home, finding his home boring and meaningless. You were curious, Daifuku didn’t seem that way at all. But then you thought back to the day you moved it. You were greeted with a large manor that had seemingly barely been lived in. You hummed and scratched your head in thought.

_ How come…. _

You asked some of the homies about it, but they yielded nothing of importance. Though the kitchen ones did. 

“Master Daifuku only ever really used the kitchen.” the oven stated joyfully, “He cooks here a lot more now.” 

“It’s so nice to have the Master come home more!” The kettle added, whistling away as it boiled the water within. 

You nodded as you listened carefully “do you know why the sudden change?” 

“Not at all~” They sang in tandem. Leaving even more confused than when you had started. The rest of the day you thought long and hard about it. Daifuku was a straightforward kind of man and wouldn’t change his lifestyle so frivolously what grandiose event has spurred this giant of a man to decide to come home. You found yourself in Daifuku’s library. The shelves stocked with mostly cookbooks. A terrible cook you were but you did enjoy looking at the delicious contents within. Grabbing a dessert book, you clambered onto Daifuku’s favourite armchair, shuffling to get comfy, you sat and skimmed the pages of the cookbook, in awe of the delicate and fanciful desserts you could only dream of making. 

Surrounded by the lingering scent of your beloved mochi, you slowly drifted off to sleep with the book in hand. When you awoke sometime later the sun had started to set and you were nestled against something soft. Rubbing your eyes you glanced up and jolted “Daifuku?!” you exclaimed “I am so sorry. I didn’t know you would be back so early-”

He silenced you with a kiss on your forehead “hush.” he cooed, leaning back in his chair, in his other hand was the same cookbook you had been reading “going to take up baking?” he asked quietly, you shook your head quickly. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to burn down the kitchen,” you laughed, you leant back against Daifuku and closed your eyes slowly, taking in his warmth and scent of mochi “Daifuku...can I ask you something?” you asked gingerly, 

“Hm?” you took that uninterested response as a yes and continued. 

“When I came to live here...it was all very immaculate...the homies said you’ve only just started coming home more..why is that?” you questioned, the book was closed with a slow snap making you jump, had you angered him? “I’m sorry-” one of his big hands gently tilted your face up to look at him. His face is still a cryptic void of emotion. 

“I married you.” He stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world “You’re the only reason I’m coming back.” Daifuku said, resting a hand on your head. “You make coming home worth it.” he explained, lacing his fingers through your hair “this house was too empty but now it has soul..it has you.” he said looking down at you with a tug of warm smile on his lips. 

“Daifuku..” you felt yourself well up and moved to throw your arms around his neck “I didn’t realise...I love you so much!!” you grinned brightly and buried your head into the crook of his neck. “...Will you help me learn how to cook?”

“I will try and teach you.” he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Tomorrow though.” Daifuku said, pulling you back down onto his lap to hold you properly “let me enjoy this a little longer.” you smiled.

_ How foolish...I didn’t realise...it was me he came home for.. _


	4. Hawkins - I’d rather be hurt and be with you than be okay without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one

**Hawkins** \- 14 “I’d rather be hurt and be with you than be okay without you”

“What were you thinking?!” you chided loudly, easing your captain out of his now not so white long shirt styled jacket. The great magician Basil Hawkins, one of the worst generation, usually calm and collected and yet he made such a rookie error. His devil fruit power allowed him to use others to save himself which he had done on several occasions and he could divine the future. 

_ And yet here he is...Just what was he thinking?! _

You were angry and worried. You could handle yourself in a battle, it was why Hawkin’s had invited you onto the crew in the first place some years prior. 

_ “It is fate that you join my crew,” were his exact words “an unlucky life will plague you otherwise.” _

_ So why?! Why did he jump in front of me...why? _

Hawkin’s hadn’t said a word since Faust had carried him into the infirmary. He just listened to your concerned rambling and was for the most part a good patient or rather a doll, lifted and jostled as needed. “Faust can you fetch me the bandages please.” The tall black cat nodded and rummaged around the medbay as you set to cleaning Hawkin’s numerous wounds. “What were you thinking?” you asked again quietly, glancing up Hawkin’s remained perfectly still staring up at the ceiling and again he made no effort to reply. Sighing you discarded the cloth and began stitching the deeper wounds.

“You’re the captain, remember? The crew need you to lead them don’t be stupid and wreckless.” you scolded him sternly “please be more careful.” you added softly, “Faust-” Faust was one step ahead of you, carefully lifting Hawkin’s up by his shoulder allowing you wrap bandages around his torso. Your eyes fell to the pale scars left behind from his last severe wound at Sabaody by Kizaru. It always made your chest tight and your heart sink like a rock seeing the scars on his body other times you weren’t quick enough to save him. Your hands trailed across his chest as you wound the bandages  _ so close..  _ You caught whiffs of the sandalwood oil he used in his beautifully long hair, it was so calming which fitted Hawkin’s soothing aura quite well. 

Over the years you had come to like Basil Hawkin’s a little bit  _ no a lot  _ more than just a captain, not that you could tell him that. You didn’t want to leave and you wanted to be useful to him “Captain..I..Please if the need came to it, use my life to save yourself..” you said, rising to your feet “Now rest-” a hand grabbed your wrist stopping you from leaving, you looked up to see Hawkin’s eyes finally on you,

“Faust fetch me a shirt and a book,” he ordered smoothly, laying down like a good patient rather than a lifeless doll. Faust nodded and exited the room quickly and quietly. His stunning crimson eyes never left yours “Stay.” he asked rather than ordered, not letting go of your wrist until you sat back down beside the bed. 

“Of course captain-”

“How many times must I tell you to call me by name?” He asked flatly,

“Sorry- I-” you were interrupted by Faust’s swift arrival back into the medbay, handing you Hawkin’s clean shirt and a book before leaving again. You looked between the clean shirt and the door where Faust had left through. Before you could say anything, Hawkin’s had propped himself up on his elbows and with a look that told you to help put his shirt on. Setting the book aside you unfolded the shirt and helped guide his arms through the sleeves and up over his back and shoulders.  _ So close..don’t look..you know you’ll stare.  _ You almost jumped out of your skin when a hand glided across your jaw tilting your face to look up at him.  _ Those eyes put rubies to shame.. _

“I’d rather be hurt and be with you than be okay without you” he announced softly leaning to ghost his lips across yours, so gently you were almost convinced it hadn’t happened at all. “Stay.” he ordered, resting his forehead against yours “read to me..” he added, laying back down folding his arms across his chest, looking at you with anticipation.

“O-of course Hawkins..” you smiled brightly, sitting back down and grabbing the book off the side table. 


	5. Killer : If only you can see yourself as I see you

**_Crash-_ **

You looked off into the distance stopping in the middle of tying your hair back as you heard a loud crash come from the deck, you waited a moment before the flood of loud angry curses followed. You nodded as if everything was right with the world. And it was. Most mornings started this way, banging or the sound of something breaking followed promptly by Kid’s angry shouting, it would be weird if you didn’t hear Kid cursing. He might as well be the ship’s alarm clock. Making your way onto the deck you spotted Killer, Heat and Wire fixing Kid’s mess: again. 

“Mornin!” they hollered, noticing you venturing onto the deck. 

“Should I ask?” they all shook their head

“Breakfast is going to be late” Killer added, lifting a broken wooden beam from the deck, his t-shirt straining as his muscles flexed, you couldn’t help yourself as your eyes wandered to his muscular chest and toned arms. Clearing his throat made you look up sheepishly offering a quiet: sorry.

“Why don't I help clean up and you go start breakfast,” you suggested grabbing a nearby broom. “If Kid is this angry, this early, do you think making him wait for food is going to help?” 

Killer sighed, his shoulders slumping a little “you’re right..” he carried the beam over to the area it had been wrenched from setting it back down “thank you.” he said, you didn’t need to see under his mask to know he was smiling at you. Returning his gesturing you reached to scratch under his chin as he leant in to rest his mask against your forehead. Killer kept his displays of affections brief or he did in front of the crew. 

-

The sun already beamed down on the Victoria Punk, it was going to shape up to be another hot day. Glancing towards the kitchen, you sighed deeply. It always amazed you how Killer could wear that helmet even in the hottest of summers. A heavy hand landed on your head tousling your hair playfully, freeing it from the ponytail. “Stop! Come on!” you whined, trying to whack Wire’s ankles with the broom.

“We’re almost done here. Why don’t you go see him?” Wire suggested with a grin, you nodded handing him the broom “Lest our captain breaks anything else because he’s hungry.” he added with a chuckle. 

“Thank you.” hurrying off the kitchen, quietly poking your head inside. There was Killer humming quietly as he prepared breakfast, the pink apron with the frills on the straps tied around him: it had been bought as a joke but it always seemed to be the first apron he picked up. “Knock knock!” you called, closing the door behind you heading over to the stove “need a hand? You asked, he shook his head gesturing to the food keeping warm as he waited for the few last things to finish.

“It won’t be much longer.” Killer replied, you smiled up at him reaching up to fiddle with the lock on his mask “wha-”

“I’m just abiding by this-” you said, placing a finger on his chest where the words ‘Kiss the chef’ were spread across. You waited for his nod before you carefully unclipped the helmet and freed his face from it’s confines. “How you’re not melting with this on, is beyond me.” you added, scratching at his goatee, standing on your tiptoes to steal a kiss from him. The kiss which turned into a deeper, hungrier kiss, Killer’s arms wrapped around your waist pulling you close. Your hands wandered into his thick golden mane, lacing your fingers around his luscious locks “If only you can see yourself as I see you.” you whispered into the kiss “You’re so handsome.” you smiled peppering his face with more happy little kisses. Killer squeezed you tighter, resting his face in the crook of your neck.

“I don’t deserve you-”

“You two better not be doing gross shit in front of my breakfast!” Kid shouted through the door, there was a moment of silence giving Killer a chance to pull his helmet back as the door was promptly kicked open “I am starving!”

The two of you looked at each other before setting to dishing up the intense breakfast. Never a quiet moment but you treasured them all the same but you treasured your time with Killer even more. 


	6. Marco -You won’t take care of yourself so I will

**Marco** \- 30 You won’t take care of yourself so I will

It wasn’t strange for the crew to know how absorbed Marco was when he started working but to you, it was still something that shocked you. “But he’s a doctor.” you stated simply, 

Thatch shrugged “You try and get him to take a break and get back to me how well that works for you.” the chef suggested, you nodded, punching the air enthusiastically 

“I will!” and with that you marched off towards the infirmary where Marco was working. Knocking on the door, waiting for a voice to call you in but nothing came. Quietly opening the door, you poked your head in and sighed, finding Marco hunched over still labouring over various pieces of paper. “Marco.” you called but no response. Meandering over to his desk, you rested a hand on his shoulder “Marco, it’s time for lunch.” you said with a smile, waiting for your pineapple haired lover to look up at you but his gaze remained fixed on his work. “Marco!” you called this time much louder which got through to the doctor who jolted in his seat.

“My star…” he said, taking his glasses off to rub his tired eyes “I didn’t hear you,” 

“It’s alright, you were lost in your work,” you chuckled, planting a kiss to his forehead “come on, it’s lunch.” you repeated, twirling his soft blonde hair through your fingers.  _ Thatch made it sound so difficult. _

He hummed against your chest before leaning back in his chair,

“I’ll eat later.” he announced, ignoring the frown on your face. “I still have so much to finish.”

“You need to eat,” you scolded, folding your arms crossly “Fine, I’ll bring you something.” you said, marching off to the kitchen. Thatch smiled at you smugly when you entered the kitchen “not a word from you!” you huffed, rolling up your sleeves. 

“Hey hey! It’s my kitchen.” Thatch whined, ushering you out of  _ his _ kitchen “you want something for Marco yeah?” you nodded “I’ll make something..he won’t eat it though..” he added, rummaging around in the pantry. Once the food was made, you headed to the infirmary 

“Marco I brought you some food.” you announced brightly, getting little more than a ‘yeah’ in response “I’ll leave it here. Make sure you eat it.” you ordered playfully but still no response. Sighing deeply, you left Marco to his work. You still had your own work to do around the ship and decided you’d check on him later. 

The day rolled by quickly and soon it was time for tea. Thatch looked at you with a smug grin “so. How much are we betting that our absentminded doctor hasn’t eaten that sandwich?” he asked, you huffed stubbornly

“Marco isn’t that stupid-” you words trailed off when the table erupted in laughter “...hes a doctor..I- I’ll go get him!” you announced loudly and ran off to find Marco. Peaking into the infirmary you found Marco still labouring over his work and true to Thatch’s words the sandwich was untouched. You frowned deeply and entered the room sharply. Marching over to his table, you put one foot under the back leg of the chair and one hand on the back and with one swift movement slide Marco and the chair away from his desk with a loud screech. Marco swore, quill in hand and a look of complete bewilderment on his face. Now you might have stood a little shorter than Marco but that didn’t detract from your strength. Being a part of Whitebeard’s esteemed crew meant you had to be able to protect yourself.

“What-” he looked up at you, your hands on your hips glowering down at him.

“I brought you food,” you said sternly pointing to the sandwich “which you didn’t eat. Now it’s tea and you are eating.”

“In a bit-”

“No. Now.” you snapped, dipping, you seized Marco by the waist and lifted him over your shoulder. He squirmed in surprise. Wasting no time, you strode back towards the mess hall.

“Come on! This isn’t necessary!” Marco called in alarm, still draped over your shoulder.

“As a doctor, you should know better!” you scolded, half kicking the mess hall door open. The whole room fell quiet when they saw you and Marco over your shoulder. Though he was quickly deposited on the floor, “You will remember to eat or I shall carry you here everyday.” you warned, crossing your arms your serious facade melted when you got a look at Marco’s completely horrified face. Reaching to tease his little mop of hair, you planted a kiss on his head “Please though..eating is important.” you said with a soft smile “you won’t take care of yourself so I will” you whispered. Marco rose to his feet and kissed your cheek softly 

“Sorry for making you worry.” he smiled, nuzzling your face happily.

“Okay love birds. Food.” Thatch said banging a pan with a spoon “and you owe me!” he laughed loudly “What a waste of food.” he sighed, shaking his head dejectedly. “Next time you waste food! I’m feeding you bird seed for the foreseeable future!” Thatch warned, waving his spoon at Marco “And I mean it!”

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Marco apologised, taking his seat beside you “Birdseed might taste bett-” he ducked a pan whizzed past his head.

“What was that?!” Thatch shouted, a little red in the face several crew had to ease Thatch into his own chair. You joined in with the reems of laughter. There was never a quiet meal time aboard this ship. It made you feel better watch Marco actually stop working for at least a few moments.  _ My sweet precious bird..  _


	7. Shanks -  You don’t have to pretend with me

**Shanks** \- 44 You don’t have to pretend with me

The day he strode into town changed your life forever. He claimed to be a travelling merchant but what self respecting merchant would look so..unkept..and in those trousers...what even were they?

And yet nobody questioned it. Even you. He and his group made themselves quite known at the tavern where you frequented yourself. You watched him curiously as he laughed merrily with his group. It was strange. He was humble and strangely polite. Despite how boisterous they got they never harmed or caused damage: only minor damage after one too many drinks but they were quick to pay for their mess. 

You knew his name. Shanks. But you played the fool. 

You saw him the next day when he entered the blacksmith where you worked. “I’ll just be a second!” you called over your shoulder as you finished re-sharpening an old sword. “Sorry about that. Now how can I-” you words trailed off when you realised who was standing in the middle of the store. That striking red hair and those awful trousers.

“I wasn’t expecting to find such a beautiful gem here.” Shanks said, offering the same charming smile as before.

“Right- so..how can I help?” you asked, skirting around his cloying words. 

“I came to purchase some new swords. I was hoping to perhaps strike a deal.” he grinned, 

“I’ll get my boss. That's for him to decide.” you explained, hollering into the back for the older gentleman who owned the smithy. He was overjoyed at the thought of selling such a large amount of swords and ushered Shanks into the back to work out the fine details. 

Night after night you saw him at the bar and occasionally through the town during the day, he always made a point of coming for a quick chat mostly about the weather or pointless chatter.

But on the last night he was in town. You saw him once again but this time he joined you at your table, away from his group. “The beautiful jewel. Lovely to see you again.” Shanks greeted, fetching you another drink. As you got up to leave, he looked at you with such gentle eyes. “Don’t leave..I wanted to talk.” 

Sighing, you sat back down. “So..you’re a merchant..” you said, trying to find a point of conversation “what do you need all those swords for?”

“Well you know..it’s dangerous on the Grandline..pirates and such.” he replied with a shrug. 

_ He’s a terrible liar..though he’s not wrong about it being dangerous. _

_ “ _ If you don’t mind me asking..” you started, your eyes fell to his missing arm “how did you lose it?”

Shanks set down his mug and smiled with such a tender warmth, as he reached for a hat that no longer sat upon his crimson hair and he replied simply “I gave it to the next generation.”

_ What an odd thing for a ‘merchant’ to say. _ You thought as you sipped your mead. But then you remembered hearing about an upcoming pirate. Young and with the same energy of the man sitting before you.  _ His son perhaps? _ You wanted to know more about him. You knew the rumours and naught else. 

“For a merchant you spend an awful lot.” 

“Well you know...business..” He laughed nervously, 

“You don’t have to pretend with me.” you said sternly, folding your arms across your chest “I know who you are Shanks.” he stared at you with his jaw hung open, you chuckled resting a finger under his jaw closing his mouth, leaning across the table to steal a quick kiss “do you really think I didn’t recognise you? Or your pirate flag floating above the harbour?” you questioned with a playful smirk. Shanks blinked and laughed loudly. 

“I really thought I was being discreet.” 

It was your turn to laugh “How are you discreet? You’re one of the warlords of the ocean! Everyone here knows who you are, the only reason no one has said anything is because they like you better than they like the marines.” you explained, hearing a cheer echo through the bar. “See. Come on lets get some air.” you said rising from your chair, leaving the stuffy bar and out into the cool night air. 

“I never meant to lie-” Shanks announced.

“You could have picked a better cover.” you teased, turning to face him as you reached the harbour “Guess you’ll be back on the seas soon.” you didn’t want him to leave, you had grown to enjoy his goofy smile and playful banter. Still not those trousers though. 

He came into your life like a hurricane sweeping you off your feet but despite all his power he held you so softly like a warm gentle summer's breeze. Shanks wrapped his good arm around you pulling you in close resting his head on your shoulder. 

“Aye..I suppose that’s how it was going to be-” he admitted weakly, “But I fell in love with you.” Shanks added, shifting to plant little kisses on your neck rising to his full height, his hand playing with your hair with a soft smile on his lips “I don’t want to put you in harms way but I also don’t want to leave you here…” he explained, “Will you come with me? Onto the high sea?”

You blinked and threw your arms around his neck “How could I refuse such a request from a handsome pirate.” you teased “should I start calling you captain?” you asked, Shanks looked a little taken back and a smirk graced his lips. 

“Perhaps in...private..” he whispered, capturing your lips in another passionate kiss “I might not live long otherwise.” slinging his arm over your shoulders with a proud grin “come! I need to introduce you to the crew-”

“Not to alarm you but I already know them,” you said trying not to laugh in his face “I’ve spoken to them a few times when they came to collect your swords and we drank at the bar together.” you reminded him.

“-So you have. I was so lost in your beauty I forgot everything else.” He said resting his head on yours “A new journey begins tomorrow. I can’t wait.” Shanks smiled, “Welcome aboard.”


	8. Zoro - I knew you weren’t dead

**Zoro** \- 39 “I knew you weren’t dead. I refused to believe it- I knew it couldn’t be true”

Life on the grandlines was eventful and dangerous. You knew traveling with pirates wouldn’t be smooth sailing especially with Luffy as captain. “There’s a storm coming!” Nami shouted across the deck of the  _ Sunny.  _ You looked up at the clear skies and hummed. You knew not to question your navigator, she was always right. You hurried about the ship prepping the vessel for the upcoming storm which washed over you in seemingly seconds. Cold hard rain pelted you and the crew. Waves crashed against the Sunny violently and relentlessly, almost tipping the grand vessel on it’s side. Usopp and Nami screamed loudly as they clung to the railings for dear life. “We need to get out of this storm!” Nami shouted, “Franky can we jump?”

“Not yet! Wouldn’t be super to use the  Coup de Burst at this angle!” Franky replied, with Chopper safety tugged in one of his giant robot arms. “Wave incoming!” He warned, reaching to seize Brook before the skeleton could get swept away by the sea. 

“Yohoho! Thank you kindly!” Brook sang cheerily. You too hurried over to Franky, at times like this Franky made for a great anchor. He was weathering the storm better than most because of his massive size. Your eyes darted around  _ Sunny _ to find Zoro with Luffy under his arm after being wrenched from his favourite seat on  _ Sunny's _ lion figurehead. Everyone braced as the raging sea swept over the grassy deck. It wasn’t just one wave. Three more followed in quick succession. Your eyes stung from the salty water. BLinking several times, during the brief gap between waves, you saw Zoro one moment and then the next he was gone. 

“Zoro!” you screamed, trying to wiggle out of Franky’s arm.

“Not super! Wait!” Franky said, not relinquishing any of his chargers until the waves subsided. You ran to the railing where Zoro had been standing. Only Luffy remained seemingly saved by Robin’s very handy devil fruit power. Your hands gripped the railing tightly as you leant over desperately searching for any sign of your foolish marimo. “ZORO!” 

“We’re not out of the woods yet!” Nami warned loudly, “there could be more high waves!” the  _ Sunny _ was finally back on track but still jostled by the ever savage waves. As you moved to climb the railing to jump into the ocean, Sanji set a hand on your shoulder. 

“That marimo will be fine, he’s too stubborn to die.” he said trying to calm you “he’ll be fine.”

You knew he was right..you wanted to believe that..you had to. 

“Yeah..you’re right..he’s sturdy..” you said, rubbing your eyes to stop the tears before they fell. The sea turned once more sending another set of waves crashing upon the  _ Sunny. _ You kept looking out to sea, hoping Zoro would appear on deck..half covered in seaweed like some terrible sea monster. The thought brought a slight smile to your lips but your heart still ached with worry.  _ Knowing Zoro he swam the wrong way and ended up on an island… _

As the sea finally calmed after it’s stormy temper, a collective sigh echoed across the ship. Which was followed by a loud scream from Nami, Chopper and Usopp as the sea erupted upwards, showering you with a sudden and passing stream of water.

“My friends!” a joyful voice called, blinking the water out of your eyes. You saw Jinbei standing on the deck with Zoro tucked under his arm. You felt the weight of the world taken off your shoulders when you saw Zoro.

“Zoro!” you all shouted in alarm. Jinbei laid Zoro on the deck as you stumbled to his side.

“Zoro..” you called, reaching to touch his face as he jolted upright “Zoro!” you cried flinging your arms around his neck  “I knew you weren’t dead. I refused to believe it- I knew it couldn’t be true”

“Oi. Of course I’m okay-”

“I found Zoro swimming away from the  _ Sunny.” _ Jinbei interrupted quickly, everyone stared at the swordsman blanky before erupting into laughter.

“Of course he did!” Sanji wheezed “stupid marimo couldn’t navigate himself out of a paperbag.” he teased

“Oi Ero-cook I-”

You laughed at Sanji’s teasing “I thought that would be the case,” you chuckled, wiping the tears from your eyes. Zoro huffed and looked away stubbornly, his ears tinted red.

“You too?” he pulled you into his arms “I’m cold.” he grumbled burying his face into your neck “sorry to worry you..” he mumbled loud enough for you to hear. 

“Welcome back.” you smiled, hugging him back “I think we all need something to warm us up.”

“Right away my lovely!” Sanji sang, skipping off to the kitchen. 

“Come on my little marimo. Let's get you dried off and warmed.” you said with a soft smile rising to your feet. Zoro stood up quickly and set a hand on your head with a playful smirk.

“Who's the little one?” he asked, arching a brow at you making you chuckle.

“Okay enough of that!” Nami said, clapping her hands loudly “go change before you catch a cold!”

“Can idiots catch colds?” Usopp asked, darting behind Franky when Zoro fired him a dangerous glare. 

You smiled brightly, everyone was back on board. A little worse for wear but alive and that's all that mattered. 


	9. Zoro - Just- uh … try not to die.

**Zoro** \- 8 “Just- uh … try not to die. I’m really not bothered to replace you”

One thing you had come to understand was that Zoro was never focused on much other than his swords. Not to say that Zoro wasn’t romantic or didn’t love you, far from it he just wasn’t an expert on it. It had been you who asked him out and initiated most of the hugs and kisses. Hand holding wasn’t a thing, Zoro’s hands automatically moved to the hilt of his sword but you were fine with that, being beside him was enough for you. 

You were approaching an island following a treasure map Usopp had found whilst fishing. A treasure another angrier crew was also pursuing. It was going to be a race to find it before them. The plan was to split up. You were going with Robin and Usopp. The others would start at other sides on the island to speed up the search. An idea which hadn’t sat well with Zoro, you could see it in his eye. You were strong, you could look after yourself and the others should you run into trouble. Maybe he didn’t like not being there to protect you? 

“Zoro?” you called, reaching to touch his arm but he turned away and stormed off leaving you extremely confused. Putting Zoro’s cold shoulder aside, you busied yourself with gathering supplies for your mission. Hopefully it would be a quick and easy treasure hunt and you could be back on track soon. 

You left the girls room first and sought Zoro out who had holed himself up in his little gym. He was sat crossed legged on the floor cleaning his swords quietly “Zoro,” you called, he paid you no mind at all and carried on cleaning his precious blades. “...alright..I’ll see you soon then.” you said, leaving the room dejectedly.  _ What’s gotten into him?  _

Sighing deeply, grabbing your bag and headed down onto deck waiting for Usopp and Robin. “Ready?” you asked with a smile as they worked their way onto the deck just in time for the Sunny to dock momentarily. 

“Hmm...where’s Zoro?” Usopp asked, looking around for your usual bodyguard. You gestured up to the little gym,

“His usual spot. I think he’s sulking though.” you said with a little shrug “It’s okay. Lets go get that treasure!” you cheered hi-fiving Usopp as you headed towards the gang plank. Robin lead the way, then Usopp and just as you set foot onto the new island a pair of thick muscular arms wrapped around your chest, pinning your arms to your side. You let out a strange gurgled scream in alarm. But when a face adorned with soft green hair burrowed into the crook of your neck you sighed in relief “Zoro?”

“Just- uh …” He grumbled and squeezed you tighter “try not to die. I’m really not bothered to replace you” he mumbled into your neck. You chuckled at his ill phrased concern but you knew he meant well. 

“Zoro..you’re crushing me.” you announced, flaying your wrists in protest. He released you slowly and looked away from you nervously, scratching the back of his head, you noticed the red tips on his ears. You smiled and reached for his hand squeezing it gently.

“I’ll be safe.” you replied, standing on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek “try not to get lost.” you warned with a chuckle “I’ll be back soon my sweet marimo.” you smiled, kissing his cheek softly. “oh..I’ll make you a deal. If you can find the treasure before us, you win a lap nap token -”

“I’ll win.” he stated quickly, a confident smirk spreading across his face, wasting no time and stealing one last hug from you nuzzling your hair affectionately and bolting right back up the walkway to the Sunny. 

Robin chuckled “how sweet. Should we let him win?”

You blinked and laughed loudly “Not at all. Where’s the fun in that. Besides...He didn’t wait to hear my prize.” you grinned “Well let's go!” you said punching the air excitedly.


	10. Zoro -Stop worrying about you?

**Zoro** \- 21 “Stop worrying about you? Stop worrying about you?! I can barely stop thinking of you!”

You sighed deeply, your arms folded across your chest, your foot tapping impatiently on the deck of the  _ Sunny.  _ Zoro should have been here an hour ago. Humming with discontent, you thought about going to find him.  _ What if he got into a fight? No..he probably got lost somewhere or he fell asleep.. _ They were all plausible situations but that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t here. The first time you had been on land in seemingly ages and you had been looking forward to spending the day with Zoro away from the crew for a change. Another sigh left your lips. 

_ Then again..he’s probably training somewhere..dates never were his thing.  _

You decided against waiting any longer and headed off into town on your own. You might as well take this chance to do some shopping, you always felt bad dragging Zoro around shops. The little town near the harbour was pleasant and not too crowded which made for a more leisurely shopping experience. You looked into a shop window “Isn’t that pretty-” you turned to your left and a flush erupted over your face when you remembered Zoro wasn’t here.

_ I’ll just pretend that didn’t happen... _

Leaving the boutique window, you found yourself in a brewery. Scouring its wares you spotted a bottle of sake, it was in a bamboo green bottle with a simple label written in beautiful calligraphy and the seal of an oni mask in the bottom corner. It just reminded you of your wandering marimo.

“You have a good eye, madam.” The old shopkeeper said with a bright smile, “how about a taste?” you raised up your hand, polity declining the offer.

“I’m afraid I’m not much of a drinker but-” you looked at the bottle, “I shall take a bottle anyhow.” you replied with a smile. Once you procured the alcohol, you tried to shop for yourself but something nagged at your subconscious.  _ Was Zoro alright?  _ Maybe he had just gotten lost but you worried all the same. You decided to ask around town to see if anyone had seen a wandering swordsman. 

“Guy with green hair and three swords?” an old man hummed “Aye, he needed directions towards the harbour but he went in the wrong direction toward the mountain path.” you sighed deeply,

“Of course he got lost again. Thank you.” you said with a quick bow and hurried off towards the mountain path. “Please don’t have walked all the way to the peak.” you prayed staring up at the daunting steep path. Fortunately you didn’t have to go far until you heard a familiar voice. 

“How ahev I ended up back here?! AGAIN?!” quickening your pace you found Zoro stood in a small garden which seemed to double as a viewing platform with few benches dotted around. 

“Zoro?” he jolted, turning to face you with his usual stock look “This is where you’ve been? I knew you had gotten lost.” you chuckled, walking over to him “I was worried-

“You should stop worrying so much.” he huffed stubbornly, looking away from you again. 

“Stop worrying about you? Stop worrying about you?! I can barely stop thinking of you!” you retorted loudly, your sudden outburst caught him off guard. “I have been worried all day! I didn’t know where you had-” Zoro cut your sentence short as he shoved a small bouquet of flowers in your face. You looked up at him quizzically, the tips of his ears crimson. “Zoro-”

“I wanted to get you something nice..” Zoro grumbled, “stupid ero-cook said flowers and well..” he rambled trying to hide his embarrassment.

“You got lost.” you finished, swapping the flowers in his hand with the bottle of sake. “I thought you had forgotten but I wound up finding something that reminded me of you.” you laughed. Zoro inspected the bottle and a grin washed across his face.

“I can’t wait to drink this. Thanks.” he dipped to kiss your forehead “sorry I ruined our day.”

“Nonsense. It wouldn’t be a day out with you unless you got lost somewhere.” you teased “Though.” you looked from the bunch of colourful wild flowers and back up to Zoro “You didn’t need to get me flowers. I have you.” you grinned broadly “My cute and sturdy Marimo.” you chuckled waiting for him to realise what you had said. 

“Oi! You’ve been spending too much time with the cook!” he mumbled childishly, you took hold of his hand lacing your fingers together 

“So have you, if you asked him for advice.” you added with a smug grin. Zoro looked away sheepishly and squeezed your hand. “Why don’t we go get something to eat? I saw a nice looking yakitori place in town.” Zoro nodded eagerly as his stomach answered for him too, with a loud grumble. You chuckled and leant against him and sighed happily. Little moments like this always served to remind you that Zoro was a big softie at heart under all the scowls and scars. 

Your gentle marimo.


End file.
